Jelsa In Boarding School
by JelsaLover12
Summary: Jelsa goes to Boarding School. This is my first story so i really hope you enjoy,also feel free to suggest ideas i will be sure to give you credit! Sorry for any grammer or spelling mistakes. Enjoy! Also note that I never been to Boarding School so if i get some things wrong i'm sorry. ( Rated T just in case ) Ships I will surely have are : JELSA ( duhh!), Kristanna, Hicstrid.
1. The Meeting

Hey guys this my first Jelsa story! I hope you like it. Sorry for any spelling mistakes!

Elsa's POV:

"Finally!" I said.

Happily hopping off the wagon that pulled us for hours. Kristoff (Anna's boyfriend) let us ride with him to Queen High boarding school for grades 9 to 12. My younger sister Anna stepped off the wagon and grabbed a carrot to feed to Sven the reindeer who happilly accepted it hungry after pulling us to boarding school. Anna and I decided to take school together because this would be my first and only chance to go to a proper school because im in grade 12 now and we decided on a boarding school so no one will think we are royalties. I was crowned queen at age 17 ( I have ruled Arendelle my kingdom for one year ) because of my parents early death. Now that im 18 and taking my first and last year of school before returning to Arendelle.

I looked over at the people and suddenly felt really out of place wearing my off-the-shoulder crystle blue dress I created using my snow powers, It has a knee high slit and see through sleeves, ice shoes and to top it off a long transparent cape. Some girls where wearing dresses but none as fancy as mine. I blushed. The only thing that seemed a little bit normal was my side braid I always wear. At least my platinum blonde hair matched my outfit.

" I told you to not wear a dress but you just didn't listen! Anna teased

" Yeah yeah make fun you sister who's been homeschooled her whole life!" I laughed

" You're lucky I completely repacked you stuff when you where sleeping last night!" Anna said

"You what! " I said shocked! although I was a grateful because then I won't look funny in my dresses.

" You're welcome now go and change over there" Anna said pointing at a washroom door.

" Thanks" I said as i walked off towards the washroom.

Jack's POV:

I was grabbing my stuff out of my car when someone bumped into me.

I turned around to face a girl.

" Hi sorry about that! " she apoligized

" Its ok Im Jack Frost who are you?"I asked

" Im Elsa Wi-...Summers " She said nervously

" You Sure?" I joked

" Yup! well I should go bye!" She replied as she walked away

" Ok bye Elsa! " I yelled back.


	2. Girlfriend!

Elsa's POV:

I rushed to the bathroom and opened the bag. I pulled out Prussian blue jeans a air force blue shirt that that had some ruffles trailing down from the side of the collar to the middle of the shirt and plain black flats. After putting my stuff back in the bag I walked out and walked over to Anna who was wearing a yellow and white shirt and blue-gray shorts.

"Im back!" I said

"You look great"Anna complemented

"Thanks" I said grinning

" Sooooo whos your friend? " Anna said excitedly

" Anna.." I sighed

" When are you going out?" Anna interrupts

" Anna..." I said raising my my voice

" Are you going to get married " Anna would not stop talking!

" ANNA WHERE NOT GOING OUT! " I yelled

feeling the stares I started blushing

" But you think he's cute! " Anna said

"...No " I hesitate

" you hesitated " Kristoff said as he walked by us

" N-no I didn't. " I said a bit too fast

I watched as Kristoff walked away shaking his head as Anna squealed

" Come on lets go " I said walking off.

Elsa's POV:

"Want to meet up at lunch" I asked Anna as we walked to our dorms

" Sure! Bring your Roommate" Anna answered as we stopped by her dorm.

" Ok see you at lunch!" I called to her as I walked away.

As I entered my dorm I was shoved into a wall by a girl with rainbow hair and bright clothing.

Before I could say anything she shoved her hands into my mouth and started ranting about how white my teeth are.

" Tooth fingers out of mouth " I heard a familiar voice say

" Oh sorry there beautiful " Tooth said taking her fingers out of my mouth

" Hey Elsa! " I turned to around to see Jack leaning against the opposite wall smirking.

" Hi Jack! " I answered

" And i'm guessing your my roommate Toothiana " I said looking at Tooth

" Yup! but you can call me Tooth and I see you know my boyfriend Jack already" Tooth answered.

Boyfriend?... Tooths Jacks..Girlfriend? Why did I think i had a chance with him?

" Yup! " I said trying to cover up that hint of jealousy

" Oh I almost forgot can you guy PLEASE sit with me and my sister for lunch? otherwise I will never hear the end of it! " I begged

" Sure " Jack and Tooth agreed

" Great lets go! " I said walking out.


End file.
